BTSS - The Moments
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: A collection of moments between Klaus & Cordelia. Will also contain Maddie and Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Sun Sets ~ The Moments**

**Chapter 1**

"I hate you so fucking much."

It had taken no time at all for Cordelia to become angry with Klaus. Again. That seemed to just be their thing. Rolling his eyes Klaus Mikaelson stood in front of his, well there, bedroom door. He watched as Cordelia ran around the room grabbing her things and packing. He shook his head slightly to himself knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. Realistically she should have known better too. But it seemed she needed reminding of who she belonged to. As always.

Finally, he had convinced her to spend the weekend with him in New Orleans. Of course, he could have easily just demanded but since Christmas, he had tried to lay off a tad. They had seen each other plenty of times since then. There was Valentine's Day, her spring break and other moments. This was one of those other moments. He had missed her in their absence. Talking every day wasn't the same as seeing someone. So, he bought her a ticket and sent it to her, telling her he wanted her to catch the next flight to New Orleans. She did as he asked coming to him for the weekend.

The first day, Friday since she had no classes, they spent it together in his home. He made her meals, danced with her around the kitchen and kissed any part of her he could reach. That night he made love to her on the table before they escaped upstairs to continue their festivities. Now it was Saturday and she was angry. All because she had seen Camille. To be fair Klaus hadn't even batted an eyelash at her when she approached them. She spoke to them, mostly him, even tried to touch him to which Cordelia swatted at her hand before she took a swing at her face, Klaus of course intervened and got them out of there taking them back home. On the way they argued, he didn't even care to remember what for, and then she started packing proclaiming she was leaving early.

He wasn't having that.

They were going to finish their weekend together.

Whether she wanted to or not he didn't care.

"You are being quite ridiculous love," he said.

Cordelia, who had been throwing her clothes into her bag, which was on the bed looked up at him. Her eyes looked crazed. "I'm being ridiculous?" She scoffed. "Whatever. You would say that."

"You are."

"WHY IS SHE HERE?" Cordelia yelled. A part of her was aware she was acting like a child but the other part didn't care. They had made an agreement. She had kept her word. The way Camille was acting she questioned whether or not Klaus kept his.

"She lives and works here."

"You could have gotten rid of her."

"I haven't spoken to her in months," Klaus said defending himself. He still stood against the wall.

"She had no problem touching you," Cordelia glared at him harder. "As if you two have been in frequent contact for months."

"We haven't."

"How do I know?"

Klaus stepped off of the wall, "You think I would lie to you?"

_No_, her head screamed. The way he was looking at her made her instantly calm down. They had been doing pretty well in the last four months. Sure, they had their issues but no more than any couple. The way Camille had spoken to him and touched him tonight lighted a fire in her. He was hers. And she was his. No one else mattered but the two of them. And when Klaus made a comment as they left that she overreacted that only made her question him. Which led to a fight, which then led to her packing.

Not wanting to outright admit she was wrong she stopped packing and crossed her arms as she looked at him, "I don't know what to think right now."

Klaus didn't stop moving until he was standing directly in front of her. "Enough. You know I haven't been with anyone but you."

She raised an eyebrow, fighting the smirk that wanted to come out, "Can you prove that to me? Empty words mean nothing."

"Empty words," he repeated. Shaking his head, he took her bag and threw it on the floor.

"I wasn't finished."

"You aren't leaving."

"You can't make me stay here." She grunted out. Although he very well could. They both knew that.

"Want to bet?"

Not waiting for her to respond Klaus sat on the bed before pulling her to him. He adjusted her body so that she was laying across his lap. Not giving a shit about anything but her he easily ripped through her clothes. Thankfully she was only in a dress so she didn't have much to complain about. Even if she did, he wouldn't care. This was what she had really wanted from him so she was going to get it.

"You shouldn't be so obvious love," Klaus commented as he rubbed her behind. It was barely covered. Not by her pathetic excuse for underwear. She didn't have a bra on. "I could smell you in the car."

Cordelia began to speak but she stopped feeling a burning sensation around her bottom. She let out a little hiss, "I hate you."

"You don't," Klaus noted before hitting her again. This time he rubbed her ass afterward. She loved to be spanked by him. His girl was naughty and he loved it.

Moving his fingers down between her legs, finding her sweet spot. A smile reached his face. He had her. Cordelia moved her head up and turned it so she could look at him. He was right where she wanted him but instead of doing what she wanted, what they both wanted really, he was too busy being an asshole.

"Get on with it," she muttered.

"Why should I do that?" He questioned. "I like seeing you tortured."

"Touch me."

"No."

She poked out her bottom lip. Their fight was forgotten for now. "Please?"

"Tell me what I'll get in return."

She pretended to think about it before saying, "I'll suck your cock. We both know how much you love it when I do that."

"I do," he said moving her. It was so fast that it made her head spin. Instead of laying sprawled out against his lap she now had her legs on either side of him. "But you'll do it anyway because you love it."

And she did. During their relationship, they had both learned how much she loved having his cock in her mouth. She had done it before with her other boyfriends but nothing compared to doing it with Klaus. The way his hand gripped her hair, the way she took him in, the way she moaned around him, the way he fucked her mouth with no mercy, and the way she swallowed everything that he gave her. Pure heaven.

Having a mind of her own Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck before she began to move in his lap. She could feel him. Ready for her.

"This is mine right?" She asked making a grab for her member. Even though he still had on pants she grabbed it as best she could.

"Of course."

"Just mine?"

"Just yours?"

"You promise?" She questioned. She looked so vulnerable then. He could see it.

"I promise," Klaus whispered his breath in her face. She found it comforting. Moving in he placed a single kiss on her nose.

The moment that was shared between the two of them was small. It was just them. She was his and he was hers. The way that they looked at each other said it all.

"Good, now," she rolled off of his lap moving to the top of the bed. Laying back she rested her head against the pillows. Klaus watched as she lifted her legs and pulled off her pathetic excuse for underwear. She was now completely bare to him. "Come and get me."

Klaus crawled up the bed until he rested over her.

"You have on too many clothes," she giggled. Repeating his earlier action she kissed his nose.

"We can change that quickly."

"Yes, we can."

"Before we start answer me this," her eyes furrowed in confusion, "why didn't you just tell me what you wanted? Why pack and argue."

She stayed quiet for a moment before answering honestly, "Because that's just our way, Klaus. Fighting and shit. I've grown used to it. Besides," her hand gestured to the two of them, "don't you like the results."

"I do." He confirmed, "But I would have fucked you regardless."

"I know."

Wrapping her hands around his neck he pushed her down. He met her halfway allowing his lips to find hers. It registered in his head as they kissed that this was their way. Fighting and bullshitting. Sure it seemed stupid to other people but to them, it just was what it was. He didn't see it changing anytime soon. Even though they had plenty of good moments the fights made them who they were. Whether they were stupid and petty or not it was there way.

Those thoughts quickly left him when she opened up her mouth kissing him effectively with her tongue. As he opened up for her she wrapped her tongue around his kissing him the way she wanted. He let her do as she pleased, not minding giving her leadership every now and then. Taking full advantage Cordelia turned them over, with his help, so that she was on top.

Breaking the kiss she murmured, "I want to ride you tonight."

"Anything you want."

Her lips claimed his again. She began to moan into it as their tongues connected. Klaus grinned into it knowing that soon enough he would have her moaning for another reason.

* * *

Hey!

So, I honestly wasn't planning on doing anything for BTSS, as I said before lol, but I have been thinking about Klaus and Cordelia a lot the last past couple of days. Maddie and Elijah to but mostly Klaus and Cordelia. This isn't a full story, like before the sun sets, just some moments. Whenever an idea for them comes to my head I will post it. I will also take suggestions though. At first, this was just going to be dedicated to Klaus and Cordelia but I decided to leave it open to any of the characters. So there could possibly be some Elijah/Maddie even though it will mostly be for everyone's favorites Klaus and Cord lol.

Going to try and update this once a week but no promises.

Thank you all for reading. So, not going to lie, on the side of my FanFiction writing I have been looking into publishing. I have this story I've been working on nonstop and that has been taking my full concentration. However, I don't know if I am actually going to publish as I am in a writer's block with it and I don't know what to do anyway when it comes publishing. Also, I'm stuck on whether to do the third person or first. I know it may sound ridiculous but I have no idea. I can write in both, typically I use third but sometimes first is stronger. I've also been driving myself crazy looking into publishing companies and all that other stuff. Whether you go through someone or do it yourself. Anyways, I will always welcome the questions anyone has to offer me so if you guys have any input feel free to leave it in a review or through a PM message.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE THE SUN SETS ~ THE MOMENTS

CHAPTER 2

"Please."

Klaus sighs. "No."

"But –"

"No."

"What if?"

Blue eyes raise, annoyance behind them. "I told you no."

"But I really want to go."

Cordelia pouts. Klaus finds it cute, but he still doesn't cave. Ever since End Game came out, she begged him to take her. It's been a few weeks now, and he's still saying no. Of course, she hadn't told him that she and Maddie had already gone to see it one night. They had just so happened to be in close distance for school things and met in the middle at a local theater having some much-needed sister time.

"Find someone else," Klaus finally says.

Cordelia glares. "You are the worst boyfriend ever."

Klaus' hand, which is wrapped around her thigh tightens. He uses his other hand to pull her closer to him and moves the piece of hair that's covering her neck out of his way as he whispers, "You weren't saying that the other night when I had my tongue between your legs."

A chill runs down Cordelia's spine. Moving her face so that their noses brush, she says, "Right now you're acting like the worst boyfriend."

Klaus closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Cordelia, a sucker for his kisses, responds immediately. In no time she's returning his open mouth kisses, and the sound of their heavy breathing can be heard throughout his bedroom. Taking control, Klaus pulls away and pushes her down, getting on top of him.

Cordelia wraps her arms around his neck to rejoin their mouths. She doesn't care about the fact that she never pulls away until she can't breathe. All she cares about is the moments that they share.

When they do have to separate, she moves her lips to the shell of his ear, "Can I be on top?"

Klaus doesn't respond, but quickly switches the pair. She stares at him with dazed eyes, and he stares back, admiring the work of art that is her body. Running his hands along her sides, he pulls up her shirt, she finishes by taking it off and throwing it the ground. Lifting her hips, she slips out of her shorts and discards her bra, leaving herself only in a thong. Klaus is still fully dressed.

"You're exquisite love."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

His hands move to cup her breasts. Cordelia lets her head fall back as she grinds her body against his. She can feel him perfect. He wants her, bad.

"Tell me more."

Klaus raises himself and catches her one between his lips. "Like what?"

"Anything."

"Your breasts are perfect."

"Why?"

He gives her other nipple some attention, giving it a lick. "I like them big." He then grabs them. "And they're real, that's a plus."

Cordelia laughs. "I thought about fake ones once."

"You're perfect." He goes back to sucking on them. One of his hands begins to slide down her body, stopping to play with the piercing she had in her belly before disappearing between her legs.

She catches his hand before it can hit her sweet spot.

Klaus questions, "Problem love?"

"I want to go to the movies."

"And?" His hand continues to slide. "You're wet for me."

A shy smile crosses Cordelia's face. "I'm always wet for you."

Klaus inserts a single finger, and she closes her eyes, letting out a sharp breath. "Fuck."

"Getting there."

"Seriously," she comes distracted. His fingers continue to work their magic on her. "I … I want to go."

"Mhm."

"Klaus, c' mon."

He doesn't let up, adding another finger. In no time her legs spread wide and she tries to meet his fingers for every thrust. He keeps switching his rhythm to keep her on her toes. When she comes, he leaves them until she comes down from her high. Afterward placing the fingers against her lips.

"You taste that?"

Cordelia nods, still dazed. "Mhm."

"Good right."

She pulls her lips away from his fingers with a popping sound. "The best. You know what would taste better, though?"

"What love?"

"Popcorn at the movies with butter."

Klaus groans. "Was seeing it with your sister not enough?"

"How did you know–" she stops herself. Of course, Klaus knows. He finds out everything.

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"But I want to go."

"I'll think about it."

Cordelia puts her face directly in his line of view. "What if I suck you off?"

"You'll do it anyway?"

"I haven't done it in public yet though."

Klaus' eyes twinkled in anticipation. Finally, he says, "You're so bad."

"You make me this way. Now can we go?"

Klaus groans but she know she's one. "Don't worry baby," her voice is nothing but a mere whisper, "I'll take care of you first."

Moments later he's groaning as she settles herself on top of him, taking him in inch by inch. The sight is erotic. His hands press into her hips, and he knows that it'll leave a mark. No matter, he will be leaving marks on her everywhere before she goes back to school. When they go to the movies after this, he knows he'll have to find somewhere creative to leave them because if she thinks she'll be watching End Game for three hours, she's wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

BEFORE THE SUN SETS ~ THE MOMENTS

CHAPTER 3

Go to college, they said.

It'll be fun, they also said.

Well, Maddie Bennett had come to the ultimate conclusion that they had lied to her. The lectures, non-stop homework, essays, never ending studying, and countless hours spent in the library weren't fun for her. Sure, she had Hanna at her side to indulge her and make her laugh – and she was more than grateful for it – but still, she was tired.

More than tired. She was exhausted. Which was why when Elijah suggested taking her away for the weekend she readily agreed. Even more perfect they would be going away right before lacrosse season started. She knew that once the season began their time would be limited together – it already was during the year – so this would be the perfect opportunity for them to spend some last minute quality time together.

Packing the last of her things, Maddie almost missed her phone the buzzing away on her desk. "Hello?"

"Why are you breathless?"

She rolled her eyes at Cordelia's question. "I was packing. Had to run to the phone."

"You aren't working out enough if it took that much energy."

"If you were in front of me right now you would see that I was giving you the finger."

"Ha ha," Cordelia said dryly. "Are you excited."

"Excited about the secret weekend that no one seems to want to tell me about? Yeah."

"You'll thank me later. Besides, you deserve this. You've been working too hard, and you forget to take time for yourself. Lacrosse starts Monday, and with that and your course load, you will be ultimately fucked. Trust me, I know. I remember what my days as a freshmen were like."

It was times like these Maddie appreciated her sister. More than she already did that was. Sometimes she needed someone who understood to stop and remind her that she was only human. That meant breaks were okay. And necessary.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked, sitting on her desk chair.

"Currently, finishing up my English midterm."

"You have midterms already?"

"Doing it early. I know I'm going to be swamped later and Professor Morrison was nice enough to post the whole assignment, which is four fucking parts early. Why not work on it now and save myself the trouble later?"

Maddie nodded, understanding. "Mom and dad would be so proud of you."

"Speaking of, have you spoken to them lately."

"No. You?"

"You know I have. Mom thinks you're avoiding her, which means you aren't speaking to dad because he'll cave and hand the phone over. Want to explain what all that's about?"

She'd rather not.

Maddie loved her mom, honestly. Janette was one of the strongest women she ever had the fortune of knowing. However, like everyone else her mom had her faults. And sometimes that included being pushy. A little too pushy.

"She's just too much sometimes."

"She meant no harm," Cordelia interjected, coming into her defense.

"Yeah, you would say that."

"Now wait a minute, I'm fair to all of my clients."

"Clients? What are you, a therapist?"

"As of now yes. Let me explain. Mom feels you never speak to her about your relationship. She's worried and I guess she came off the wrong way about it, but she does like you and Elijah together. Maybe she didn't express it the wrong way but she'd like you to open up to her more. She feels that you're secretive. Which maybe you are."

"You're one to talk."

Cordelia quickly replied, "This isn't about me." With a huff she continued, "Anyway, as I was saying open up more. Share things with her. Tell her what you're doing. It's different now that you aren't home and she doesn't get to see you all the time, Maddie. She can't walk upstairs, go to your room and ask you what she's thinking. She has to call you and wait for you to either pick up, or call back. And even with those calls she has wait for you to tell her things."

"I do tell mom things."

"But not about Elijah."

"All she wants is to be included in our love lives."

Maddie huffed. "I'll call her later."

"Really?" Cordelia asked. She sounded disbelieving.

"Yes. I think of two weeks of telling her I'm fine is enough punishment."

Cordelia chuckled. "Yes. Also keep in mind, we don't come home all the time for breaks. We're collegiate athletes. They miss us. Dad may not express it as much but he does. He gets his information from her so he doesn't hound us at much."

"Dad hounds us when he checks our grade portals and sees something he doesn't like."

"Fortunately for me, that shits almost over," Cordelia said in relaxed tone. "However, after mom confirms you've spoken to her I'll teach you a trick on how to lock him out of that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Maddie grinned. "I look forward to it. How are you and Klaus doing?"

Cordelia let out a long sigh. "We're alright, I guess. You know us. One minute it's the moon and the stars and the next minute I'm telling him how much I hate him."

"He makes you happy."

"When he's not being an ass."

"And you make him happy too."

"I make everyone happy."

"Well …"

"Don't even try it, you know I light up your life."

Maddie chuckled. "Fine, fine. You light up my world. I think the two of you just need to go away, maybe one of his private islands and spend some quality time there for a while. You know, no phones or anything. Of course, you need to check in with me, mom and dad, but that would do wonders for the two of you."

"I'm sure you could easily convince him to do that."

"Why?"

"Because anything that involves me naked he's willing to do."

"Too much information, Cord! Too much."

"Sorry."

A moment of silence passed before the two of them laughed together. They both knew she really wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

BEFORE THE SUN SETS ~ THE MOMENTS

CHAPTER 4

When Elijah told Maddie that they were going away, a cabin in the woods hadn't been what she was expecting. Nonetheless upon their arrival she found herself flabbergasted. He had spared no expense for their getaway, not that she was shocked. When it came to money Elijah never cared about the cost, only about the service that he would receive in return.

The first night the couple went off into the woods, exploring. Maddie found herself amazed with the scenery. She never thought she would care much about stuff like this, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"I never want to leave," she told him once they found a creek. It was surrounded by rocks and trees. Elijah confided in her that only those who knew about it would be able to find it.

They made good memories in that creek. Ones that would only make Maddie blush if you asked. Elijah would just smirk, knowing the things he had done to her there and her in return. Things had changed since their first time together. For both of them. In Maddie's case she was way more confident and not afraid of using her body. In Elijah's case, he was more accepting, allowing her to do whatever she wanted to him and vice versa. Though some of her ideas made him chuckle he always found himself pleasantly surprised.

The next day, after sleeping in and having a long good morning kiss, the pair made their way out. It hadn't originally been a part of the plan, but once Elijah realized he was missing some of the key components he wanted to use for dinner, he decided to venture out. Not wanting to be away from him for too long Maddie went to. In her mind they already spent enough time away from each other. She was going to hang onto him for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, that's where the problem started.

At one point, Maddie ventured off from Elijah. She went to go get the seasonings that he would need for dinner. That hadn't been the plan at first. They were going to stay together, but when she decided to curl into him at one point and he patted her behind in return, telling her to behave, she ventured off. Her explanation was to him that she was going to get some of the stuff and speed things up.

That's also where she met Jeff.

He worked for the store and happened to be restocking when she needed something. She noticed the way he looked at her and smirked. Yeah, he was cute, but not Elijah. Instead of moving out of her way as she originally suspected he would do, Jeff told her his name and then asked her what she needed. He handed her everything slowly and made sure to flirt with her while he did it. Though she smiled, she felt annoyed and was getting ready to tell him that his hints were useless and she was taken when she felt someone behind her.

She didn't bother turning around. She knew who it was.

Elijah.

"She's taken." She smirked seeing the look on Jeff's face. "Now I believe she asked you for basil."

Jeff, stunned, grabbed the basil bottle and handed it over. He then told her it was nice to meet you, all the while tripping up over his words. Maddie watched as he scurried off like a dog with its tail between its legs. That brief thought made her miss Lucy. She couldn't wait to have her curl up about her feet whenever she was back home.

"So you just stand there while someone openly flirts with you now?"

Elijah's harshness caught her off guard. Maddie's mouth opened and closed. "It wasn't like that."

"Then tell me what is was like." She was at a loss for words. "Exactly."

And that was the last thing he said to her. At least with any sort of emotion in his voice. The rest of their time in the store was filled with silence, as was the car ride home. He didn't immediately start making dinner, deciding to relax. She stayed with him, and though he clearly knew she was there it seemed like he barely acknowledged her.

That hurt.

While he made dinner she tried to help only to have him tell her, "I don't need assistance."

Deciding he might want space she ventured upstairs. She happened to have one of Cordelia's dresses with her. Black, short, and low cut in the front. She wouldn't need a bra. Later she only felt like a fool because Elijah seemed to barely notice what she had been wearing. And after dinner when she tried to sit on his lap, he stood, kissing her forehead and told her he was going to clean up.

Feeling rejected she made an excuse to go upstairs.

It was only while she showered that she decided to seduce him a bit. There was no one else for her. But if she was going to actually get that across to him it seemed she needed to be half or completely naked.

After getting out she had a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her freshly washed hair. She found a robe and used it to cover her naked body. Once her hair was partly dry from her work with the towel she let the dark strand falls around her body. No point in fixing it, Elijah rather liked when he could run his hands through the strand or pull on it.

She found Elijah in a sitting room with the fire going. His jacket was off, leaving him in a long sleeve dress shirt and slacks. The way his body filled the clothes made her pussy clench. She walked to him and this time sat down on his lap before he could even make a sound.

"Tired?" she asked him.

Elijah regarded her carefully. "Not really."

Wanting to close him in she brought up one hand brushing a strand of his hair. It was starting to grow again. She didn't mind though. Made it easier for her to hold his face to her pussy when he feasted on it. She blushed with the thought, thinking about their time in the creek.

"What?"

She shook her head, trying to keep her smile down. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"You ready to answer my question now?"

She paused. She had been getting ready to kiss his neck when he asked. Not moving any part of her body away from his she asked, "What question?"

"Why did you let the boy flirt with you?"

"It meant nothing."

"To me it did."

"Elijah," she sighed. "You have to trust me. I only want you." She said it with so much conviction even she was sure. "I'd like to think I'm a nice looking girl and people are going to try and flirt with me. I might let it go on for a bit but I'm never going to let them act on it. And if they do so it's without my permission. But I'd let you handle the situation if that ever happened."

He half smirked. Undeterred she continued. "I like when people notice me, sure. I'm not going to lie. Makes me feel good, like I still have it. But at the end of the day its you that I want. Your bed I want to go to sleep in every night. Your body I want next to mine. It's you that I'm helplessly in love with." She kissed him softly. "Any more questions?"

"No. A statement rather." She frowned. "You're more than nice looking, Maddison Bennett. You are beautiful."

Her heart warmed at his words.

She moved in kissing the underside of his jaw. He let it go on for a bit. When she nibbled on his neck, his hands tightened on her body. She wondered if he could tell that she was naked. Once he undid the knot in her robe he certainly knew, rubbing his hands down her body.

"Am I sexy?" she breathed.

"More than that," he responded his hands still lightly touching her skin. "Get on your knees."

If she wasn't wet before she most certainly was now.

She kneeled before him, the robe still on but open and displaying her body. She pushed her hair behind her ears. Licking her bottom lip she felt excited, knowing what was about to come. Not needing any further instruction she undid his belt, and worked at his pants. Only when she had his cock in her hand did she look at him. Taking him into her mouth she sucked hard. Her jaw moved up and down his length while her tongue licked him. All the while she made sure to keep eye contact with him. Not even when he came for her did she pull away. She swallowed everything he gave her and continued to lick him. When she felt that he was satisfied she removed her mouth, but stayed close.

Licking around her lips she asked, "What now?"

"Lay on the floor."

"Robe on?"

"For now."

She did as she was told. "Open up those legs for me."

When she did he had full access to see her pretty pussy. Her she was clearly wet. A little patch of hair rested above her, but Elijah could care less about that. She was perfect.

"Touch yourself."

She didn't even blush as she followed his command. Her finger ran along the length of her pussy before she put a finger into herself. She lifted her knees, hoping to give him better access to see, before inserted another.

"Don't come."

"Not until you have me."

Elijah smirked. Getting to his feet he stood above her, undressing himself. When he saw her legs quivering he took out her fingers, licking them. She was so fucking sweet.

"What do you want, sweet Madison?"

"Taste me."

"But I already have."

She gave him a look. "From the source."

"Majority of yesterday I spent my time eating your pussy and you want more?"

She nodded. "What kind of man would I be to deny you?" before she could utter a word he was there. Tongue right where she wanted it. Lashing out against her most sensitive area. Her hands found their way into his hair, holding him close. Not like he was going anywhere anyway. Her hips moved on their own accord. When she came with a toe curling scream he continued to lick her up. He moved to her thighs after, caressing them with his hands and tongue.

The moment he was close enough she kissed him, hungrily. Moving her body she got on top of him.

"Robe off?"

He didn't respond merely ripping at the material. "I liked that," she whined.

"I'll buy you another one." They stared at each other. Both could feel the intensity of their love flowing between them. "You know what to do."

She did. Getting into place on top of him, she grasped his cock. First she teased it, rubbing it against the wet lips of her pussy. When he grabbed her hips she held it tight, filling herself with it. Her moans filled the entire cabin, not that she cared. She had long since stopped trying to quell her sounds. She wanted the world to know it was her fucking Elijah. Not some other bitch, her.

She was the one that got to kiss his lips.

Lick his chest.

Suck his cock.

Ride him.

And do all other sorts of dirty things people couldn't imagine. She cupped her breasts as she rode him. The action was to make him watch. As she played with her hard nipples he stared intently. Good. That meant later they would get extra attention. In their time together she found she rather liked having her breasts sucked on by him. She liked when he squeezed them together and ran his cock between them too. The first time he had come right then and there. She felt so dirty, laying in his come. Still, that didn't stop her from rubbing into her skin some more before fucking him.

Those thoughts alone were enough to make her come. Elijah came after her. She continued to ride him, only stopping after they were done. Her body fell onto his. Elijah held her. The sound of crickets filled the cabin then. That and Maddie's breathing. Neither one cared.

"I love you so much," Elijah whispered to her. "Only you. Always and forever."

Glancing up at his she cupped his cheek. "I know. Always and forever, Elijah. I promise."


End file.
